Nice and Easy
by inukunsgirl
Summary: Korra starts her first day as a dishwasher in Hiroshi's Jazz Club. She never expected to meet such a sensational and somewhat drunk singer, Asami Sato.


It was Saturday Night, and the dinning room was littered with happy guests.

Korra quickly bustled around the jazz club collecting empty glasses and plates with care. It was her first day on the job and she needed to show the managers that she means to keep her employment for the long run. As she shoveled the dishes into the bust pan, she paused briefly at the saxophone solo that vibrated beautifully throughout the dining area. Mako's cheeks tightened and filled as he blew into the mouth piece. His face furrowed with each note change his fingers made as he lost himself in the music. Bolin, his brother, behind him complimented his solo with soft beats of his drum set, chiming symbols at higher notes every now and again.

Korra smiled softly at the two of them but the jazzy tune made her green with envy. With all the work she needed to pay the bills, Korra barely found the time to practice playing her own instrument in hopes to join her friends up on stage one day. Hopefully, within a few weeks she can score a chance to audition for the band if a position opens up. But in the mean time, work was her music.

Mako had referred her to the job as a bust and dishwasher at Hiroshi's Jazz Club for the weekends. All three of them worked together in the metal factory during the week but the job doesn't pay enough to supplement for savings. Living downtown in the heart of the city was great for a true cultural experience but expensive nonetheless. Working in the factory was hard physical labor, making this kitchen job a breeze for the dark skinned woman. She can even stack three full bust and carry them with ease to save her multiple trips.

As the night grew older, patrons slowly left the space to return home with full stomachs and quenched thirsts. Korra spotted a young woman in a red cocktail dress at a table nearest to the stage while clearing the table next to her. She paused her work to to look at her. She was sitting alone, nursing a cocktail with her red lips. Her jet black silk of hair was pulled up into a loose bun, exposing her pale neck. Korra's breath hitched and froze when the beauty turned her head and caught her staring.

The woman's emerald eyes gleamed with a inner smile as she seductively wrapped her red lips around the straw. Korra's cheeks flushed when she saw her eyes drag up and down her figure for a moment before returning her gaze back to the jazz band. Korra finally tore her blue eyes away and continued to focus on her task at hand. But each time she returned to the dining room to clear more dishes, she found the woman catching more glances at her.

Before long, the woman in the red dress was the only patron left in the dining room. Korra was eager to clear the last table so she could work on the chef's cookware. The woman's table didn't have any plates or soup bowls... just six empty cocktail glasses. So Korra steeled herself to approach her, holding a breath as she cautiously grew near.

"Excuse me, Miss..."

The green irises that had been catching glances with her all night bore into her with a surprised expression. The woman's red lips parted slightly as a small gasp escaped the woman's throat.

Gulp. "Uuummm... I'm sorry to bother you. I was hoping I could clear your table for you. It's starting to look crowded."

"Come here, Blue Eyes..." She grinned and sat up more in her seat and gestured the bust to come closure with a curl of her finger. She surprised Korra by grasping onto the silk tie of her uniform and pulled her down close. Korra could feel her face heating up at such an intimate proximity. The woman placed an empty glass into her hand.

"Get me another drink and you can do whatever you want for me..."

Korra stood there frozen in her place then the saxophone squawked on a note halting it's tune. Those green irises glanced up at the band. Korra's eyes followed her gaze and found Mako staring at the two of them with a look of horror on his face.

"Keep playing, Mako." The woman commanded darkly. The saxophone player cleared his throat and continued the song, directing his gaze away from the two woman in front of the stage.

As the closing of the club drew nearer, Korra scrubbed vigorously at some soup pots in the hot wash sink. Sweating from the heat of the water, she gingerly wiped her forehead with a sigh, displacing the chin length strands of her chestnut hair. Bolin and Mako piled into the kitchen with their tuxedo bow ties hanging loose in their collars now.

"How was your first night, dishwasher?!" Bolin jabbed Korra's side with a grin. "Ooooh! You missed a spot!" Korra smirked and shoved the burly man away.

"You don't even know what a sponge is!" Korra shot at him playfully. "Taken the huge pile of bowls you leave laying around the apartment."

"Bolin was the dishwasher a month ago," Mako chuckled as he leaned over the chef's table to steal a leftover roll from a basket. "He was terrible. Hiroshi made him rewash the dishes the first week until he finally demoted him to scrubbing floors."

Bolin sheepishly shrugged his shoulders. "Well at least he noticed my talent when I started to whack the pots with spoons."

Korra laughed while she stacked the last of the clean pots neatly to dry on the metal shelves and peeled the rubber gloves off her arms then hung her apron up on the hook. She joined Mako and Bolin over at the table with the left over bread. She moaned with delight while tearing into the crusty outside of a small loaf. Her ears perked up at a soft piano playing from the jazz club's stage. The soft notes eased as she started to relax after running around most of the evening.

"How much longer is this place open? Music is still playing..." she asked with a mouthful.

"Well people like to stay longer for drinks until 1 am," Mako mentioned. "Usually Tahno just plays around on the keys to entertain the last of the guests..." Korra nodded in understanding and approached the doors of the kitchen to look at the guy hunched over the piano. His black hair shielded most of his face but his creepy smile grew as his fingers switched over to lower, darker notes.

"Not bad," Korra said. "Guy looks creepy though..."

"He is!" Bolin said as shivers suddenly swept through him. "I hate that guy!" Mako chuckled at his brother's outburst then suggested an idea.

"Hey, Korra... Want to get a drink at the bar? Hiroshi usually lets us have one at the end of the night."

"Sure!" Korra perked up. "That's great that he is so generous to his employees."

"As long as we don't abuse those privileges," Mako mentioned caustiously. "He's a decent boss most of the time... Just try not to get on his bad side." The three friends entered the club space at took seats at the bar. The top was a dark cherry wood and all the liquor bottles were oragnized with care on lighted shelving. An older silver-haired woman turns to them from behind the counter.

"Great playing tonight, boys," she smiled and then turned to Korra with an extended hand. "I'm Kya, the bartender... usually here every night. Your the new girl right?"

Korra shook her hand with a smile. "Yeah! Korra... thanks for hanging around for us."

"Well, honestly I don't leave until everyone else is gone... Can I get you anything?"

"Three Old Fashions!" Bolin cheered with a cheesy grin. Kya shook her head with a smile and turned her back to mix the drinks. Korra leaned back on the bar while facing the stage to watch the pianist play. Suddenly, a movement near the stage caught her eye. The woman in the red dress stood up from her seat, stumbling a little.

 _She's still here..._

Korra perked up and watched the young woman gain her footing and saunter onto the stage. Her pale fingers dragged across the stained wood of the piano then leaned over to Tahno, pressing her lips to his ear to whisper. His fingers stopped playing the keys immediately and waited until the woman in red approached the microphone, grasping the back of the head and pulling the piece close to her rouge lips.

Tahno's fingers pressed gently and started a new intro...

At last...

The woman started to sing. Her voice rang richly with the acoustics of the building. A sultry and strong voice hit Korra's ears like honey spilling to fill the void of emptiness. Chills rushed through the brown haired woman's body as her vocals vibrated throughout the room. It was the most beautiful voice she has ever heard.

My love... has... come a long...

The singer closed her eyes and swayed along with the tempo of the piano's soft notes. She unhooked the microphone from the pole so she could freely move around the stage while spilling out the lyrics of the love song.

My lonely days... Are over...

She moved with grace to sit on top of the piano to feel the strings vibrations below her, grinning and swinging a leg playfully. Bolin broke Korra's attention by nudging her drink at her.

and life is like a song, oh yeah  
At last the skies above are blue

"So... who is that?" Korra asked while taking a sip. She could hear Mako let out a heavy sigh and steered himself to answer.

My heart was wrapped up clover the night I looked at you  
I found a dream that I could speak to

"Asami Sato... Hiroshi's daughter..." He swished the ice in his drink. "She sings on Sunday nights."

A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to

"Don't mind his attitude, Korra," Kya leaned over on the bar behind them. "Mako's sore that Asami won't go out with him."

"We did go out," Mako grumbled and took a swig of his cocktail. "For a whole 30 minutes." Korra laughed out loud and quickly stopped herself by smacking a hand over her mouth in apology.

"S-sorry," She chuckled. "I don't know why I found that funny."

"Because it is!" Bolin laughed. "Asami's too good for him anyways. She's normally sings full time during the summer. The club is always packed during that time."

A thrill I've never known, oh yeah  
You smiled, you smiled oh and then the spell was cast

"I can see why," Korra smirked as she turned to the singer again. "She's incredible."

"You haven't seen nothing yet!" Bolin piped up and turned to Mako. "Hey we should ask her to sing for Korra!"

And here we are in Heaven  
For you are mine at last

"Be my guest," Mako said as he downed the rest of his drink. "Just warning you though, this woman likes to play around with people's emotions." Korra wasn't sure what he ment by that exactly, but she was curious... curious about Asami Sato's talent.

As the song came to an end Bolin ran up on the stage and approached the singer. He whispered over to her and her eyes seemed to brighten up at the idea. She nodded and spoke into the microphone.

"Korra, darling," She spoke in velvet and beckoned with a finger. "Sit up front, I'll properly welcome you to Hiroshi's Jazz Club... Mako, I'm gonna need your strong fingers for this, handsome..."

Mako huffed and went up on stage as Korra tentatively approached and dragged a chair up front and center, heart beating rapidly as her nerves started to rile up in her chest. Asami whispered her request to Mako, confusion quickly washed over his face.

"Are you drunk?" Korra could hear his voice echo in the microphone.

"Shut up and do it," Asami smirked and pushed him off to the side. He sighed and started to snap his fingers in a steady beat as Bolin took to his drum set, softly pounding on the low skin drums in a slow rhythm with his fingers instead of sticks. Tahno grinned and folded his arms as he sat this song out. There was no need for a piano so he adjusted his fedora and rested forward to watch.

Snap. Snap. Snap. Ba-dum. Snap. Snap. Snap. Ba-dum. Asami brought the microphone to her lips and her shoulders started to shimmy to the beat, her lips smirked as her eyes burrowed into Korra's baby blues.

You never know how much I love you...

Never know how much I care

When you put your arms around me...

I get a fever that's so hard to bare

Suddenly, Asami's look in her eyes turned predatory.

You give me fever...

She dipped and swayed her hips and began to step down towards the woman who sat like steel in the chair before her. Asami continued to gently dance around her as she sang, taking note of the new girl's blush. Korra's eyes shifted up to Mako wondering if this was something that Asami did often in performances. All she got from him was an eye roll of disdain.

Fever in the morning, fever all through the night.

Korra bit down on her bottom lip as Asami leaned in, fiddling with her tie again before dragging her fingers up her neck affectionately as the beat went on. Korra couldn't breath.

Sun lights up the daytime, moon lights up the night

I light up when you call my name, and you know I'm gonna treat you right.

Asami swung to the side and rubbed her shoulder against the dishwasher's side with a smile. Rolling herself seductively against her for a moment before swinging around again and proceeded to straddled her lap. Blue eyes widened with bafflement. Rolling her hips forward, Asami leaned dangerously close to her blushing face. The grip on Korra's cocktail glass tightened almost to the point of breakage.

You give me fever – when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight.

Fever in the morning, fever all through the night.

Korra sighed with relief as Asami drew herself away, sauntering back up to the stage as she continued her song. Korra knew it was just part of the performance but the singer's voice and movements stirred up something deep inside her.

Everybody's got the fever, that is something you all know  
Fever isn't such a new thing, fever started long ago.  
Romeo loved Juliet, Juliet she felt the same  
When he put his arms around her, he said "Julie baby you're my flame"

Korra's foot tapped with the beat along the floor and smiled at the singer as she performed. Not only she had a voice, but charisma as well. She couldn't believe that she hasn't heard of Asami before given how popular she seemed to have become in the club. The woman in red leaned over to Mako, sliding her back down against him. He was clearly not amused...

Thou givest fever, when we kisseth, fever with thy flaming youth  
Fever - I'm afire, fever yea I burn forsooth.  
Captain Smith and Pocahontas had a very mad affair  
When her Daddy tried to kill him, she said "Daddy-O don't you dare"

Give me fever - with his kisses, fever when he holds me tight  
Fever - I'm his Missus, Oh daddy won't you treat him right.

Korra was eager to get swept up in the music. She knew this classic song that Peggy Lee recorded it in 1958. It was such a simple song but when Asami performed it she made it down right seductive. She took note on what Mako had warn her about earlier and assumed that the woman was just happily plastered on cocktails. Despite this, the singer seemed fairly sober to Korra.

Now you've listened to my story, here's the point I have made:  
Chicks were born to give you fever, be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade  
They give you fever - when you kiss them, fever if you live and learn  
Fever - till you sizzle, what a lovely way to burn.  
What a lovely way to burn.  
What a lovely way to burn.

Bolin ended the song with a soft roll and symbol clash. Korra immediately stood up and applauded the band with a flashy grin. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "Very well, done... Asami, right?"

The redcladded woman bowed her head with a soft smile. "Lovely, to meet you..."

"You know, Asami..." Bolin announced. "Korra isn't too bad of a singer herself!" The black haired woman's eyebrows raised and smiled when she saw the dark skinned woman's face redden.

"Is that so?" She cleared her throat. "Care to show me?"

"Dammit, Bolin..." Korra muttered as she suffled her feet. "I'm okay..." She scratched the back of her neck nervously. Asami wasn't taking no for an answer. She leaned forward and yanked the new girl up on the stage with her tie.

She sure likes to jerk around... Korra thought but then an idea hit her. She wasn't going to let her get away with toying with her. If you want to play with fire, fire is what you are going to get!

"If you insist..." Korra swallowed and gained some confidence. She ignored Asami's flirtatious look and pulled Mako to the side to ask him something in secret.

"What's her favorite singer?" She whispered. Mako perked up and stared at Asami who placed a hand on her hip with an annoyed look of confusion. He smirked and whispered his answer to his friend.

"Oh?" Korra grinned. "That... I can work with." Korra walked over to the piano and joined the creep on the bench. She shook his hand in greeting as he scooted over to give her room.

"Can you hold the microphone for me, Asami?" She asked. Asami arched an eyebrow, pursing her lips before coming over and leaned forward on the piano. She raised the mic up near Korra's face, trying not to show her the smirk that threatened to form on her lips with excitement.

Korra's fingers glided over the keys to start the music. Mako quickly picked up on the tune and ran over to get his sax then started to play. Bolin joined in with sticks with a smile. Asami's eyes were glued to the talented notes Korra was making. When Korra looked up at her, a blush dusted across the woman's face as she finally recognized the song.

Korra leaned to the microphone and started to sing in a low but strong voice, closing her eyes and extorting her face with a passionate expression.

Let's take it nice and easy

It's gonna be so easy

She opened her eyes then with the next line, staring straight into Asami's gaze.

For us to fall in love...

Asami pulled in her bottom lip between her teeth as she grinned, blush deepening. _Holy shit_ , she thought. It wasn't too often a woman could pull off a Frank Sinatra song. Korra grinned and leaned in a bit closer to the woman as she played the keys. Tahno took initiative in placing his own fedora on Korra's head to give her the look of the famous male singer.

Hey baby, what's your hurry?

Relax and don't you worry

We are gonna fall in love!

Korra quickly removed a hand from the piano and tugged on Tahno to take over the playing. He scooted back over quickly and took up the keys so Korra could grasp her hand over the one holding the microphone. She shot upward and pulled the woman before her. Keeping the microphone pressed between them and took her waist. She pushed forward, leaning them in a dance as she sang.

We are on the road to romance – that's safe to say

But let's make all the stops along the way.

Asami laughed out loud as Korra spun her with a grin. Then she gasped in surprise when she was drawn in sharply, pressing their bodies together. Korra never took her eyes off of her as she continued to her serenade. She gently taking the microphone away from her grasp.

The problem now of course is

To simply hold your horses

To rush would be a crime

Asami's grin never broke as Korra kept leading her in a dance throughout the song. Mako tried to keep himself from smiling as he played his saxophone knowing that Korra is succeeding in getting Asami back for her display earlier. However in the back of his mind he was wondering if any of it had a note of seriousness. It was too soon to tell, but Asami seemed pleasantly stumped at how well Korra danced and sang. Maybe with some convincing, Korra wouldn't need to wash dishes for too much longer here.

'Cause nice and easy does it, every time.

AN: Okay I know that this was something that was inspired after listening to a lot of classic love songs... Not sure if I want to continue I still need to finish my other fics. Consider this an interlude.


End file.
